Apariencias
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Por que siempre hay algo que ocultamos detras de las apariencias. podra ella revelar sus sentimeintos en tansolo una hora ó solo seguira fingiendo un odio imaginario un Butch x Kaoru Onne-shot invader


**Este es mi primer onne-shot de Butch y Kaoru espero y sea de su total agrado**

Summery: por que siempre hay algo que ocultamos detrás de las apariencias podrá ella revelar todos sus sentimientos en tan solo 1hr o solo seguiría fingiendo un odio imaginario

Hola hoy es el peor día de mi maldita existencia, mi nombre Kaoru Matsubara, complexión perfecta para mi edad, 14 años, soy de cabellos negros ojos esmeralda, no soy nada femenina, odio a las chicas de ese tipo parecen bebes lloronas, claro no intento ofender a mi amiga Miyako pero a veces es una bebe, bueno, que hago en este preciso momento, intento asimilar que por una mala jugada del destino eh quedado atrapada en un maldito cuarto con la peor persona del mundo, Butch Miyagi el y sus hermanos siempre nos causan problemas a mi y a mis amigas, ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys claro que una vieja estúpida los recogió de la calle cuando matamos a ese mono estúpido y ella los cuida, hace 2 meses fueron inscritos aquí en la escuela y pues ahora les contare lo que paso

_Flash back_

_Kaoru: ¡Maldito Butch regrésame mi gorra!_

_Butch: no a ver si asi no pareces machorra_

_Kaoru: vuelva a decir eso y te quedaras sin vida_

_Butch: a ti no te tengo miedo_

_Kaoru: ya veras-dijo dándole un puñetazo y entro a una habitación que estaba abierta yo voy a recuperar mi gorra pero sin darme cuenta fui empujada por alguien quede inconsciente me desperté y escuche la voz de Momoko_

_Momoko: Kaoru donde estas_

_Brick: Butch es hora de irnos_

_Kaoru: Momoko estamos aquí encerrados_

_Momoko: Kaoru que hacen ahí_

_Kaoru: eso quisiera saber_

_Momoko: voy a buscar a alguien para la llave_

_Kaoru: ok no tardes_

_Brick: hay esta mi hermano_

_Kaoru: si aunque esta inconsciente_

_Brick: les avisare a mi hermano y a su amiga para que nos ayuden_

_Kaoru: pero háganlo ya_

_Fin del flash back_

Butch: en donde estoy

Kaoru: estamos encerrados en un almacén

Butch: desde hace cuanto

Kaoru: 9 minutos

Butch: a dios que flojera-dijo mientras se paraba y buscaba algo

Kaoru: que es lo que buscas

Butch: un botón

Kaoru: para

Butch: prender el foco o prefieres que nos quedemos a oscuras-dijo en mi oído yo me puse roja

Kaoru: aléjate de mi-dije mientras lo aventaba

Butch: a veces pienso que solo me golpeas para tocar mi cuerpo eh verdecita

Kaoru: maldito depravado-digo mientras me subo sobre el y empiezo a darle varios golpes pero estos sin fuerza me quito de encima y me voy a un extremo del pequeño cuarto donde abrazo mis piernas

Son muy pequeños los momentos en lo que hago esto es muy claro que solo lo hago cuando me encuentro sola nunca quisiera que alguien viera esta faceta débil de mi ya que yo siempre pretendo una fuerza y seguridad las únicas que han visto esta faceta mía son Miyako y Momoko ellas son las únicas que no se ríen cuando me llegan ver a si ellas me protegen lo se es muy raro que yo diga cosas asi pero es la verdad quiera o no

Por que siempre hay que fingir las emociones fingir odio que patética soy por que razón tan tonta tengo que fingir odio cuando me encuentro con el por que no simple mente ser yo es muy claro por que soy justicia el es mal por que razón siempre tiene que ser asi sus hermanos nos odian y nosotras solo fingimos lo se Miyako nos dijo sus sentimientos hacia Boomer y nosotras no la regañamos a mi me descubrieron y a pesar que Momoko lo oculta por ser la líder a ella le gusta Brick y a mi Butch no lo podemos negar por mucho tiempo si lo hacemos es por que alguien nos esta mirando y es por eso que lo hacemos tal vez nadie sabe que somos las PPGZ pero ellos si saben que lo somos nos descubrieron por esa razón tenemos que seguir actuando odio

Que ridículo amar a tu enemigo y saber de ante mano que el no siente nada por ti somos patéticas a veces dudo que debemos ser llamadas justicieras por que con estos sentimientos no nos pueden considerar buenas pero si tan solo pudiera si lo are al fin nadie esta mirando

Kaoru: Butch

Butch: que quieres no me mates-dijo protegiéndose con sus manos

Kaoru: no con tu maldita forma de ser es mejor que no te diga nada

Butch: que querías decirme

Kaoru: olvídalo nunca entenderías

Butch: pues dime

Kaoru: me gustas-susurre pero creo que no pudo oír

Butch: mande

Kaoru: ¡que me gustas sordo!

Butch: pero que babosadas dices estas enferma o que mosquito te pico

Kaoru: lo sabia ¡eres el peor estúpido del mundo no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!-dije muy dolida necesitaba apoyo y de la nada empecé a dejar que lagrimas salieran de mi rostro luego deje escapar unos sollozos hasta que estos se transformaron en gritos de dolor que intentaba que se ahogaran en mi boca el se percato de mi llanto

Butch: Kaoru

Kaoru: te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra

Butch: lo se lo que te iba a decir es que me dejaras pensarlo

Kaoru: pensarlo pensar que-dije y de la nada mis lagrimas déjalo de correr

Butch: sobre tu confesión en verdad pensé que seria una broma pero al parecer no lo fue asi que deja y lo pienso si

Kaoru: has lo que quieras yo solo quiero salir de aquí

Butch: a sobre eso

Kaoru: ahora que quieres

Butch: por que no simplemente destruir la puerta con tus poderes o destrozar la chapa

Kaoru: eso no se me había ocurrido

Butch: a mi hace rato que se me ocurrió

Kaoru: y por que maldita razón no me lo dijiste antes

Butch: por que no quería-dijo con algo de burla

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup-dije y me transforme a el no le sorprendió pues el sabia la verdad y yo sabia eso solamente la derrumbe y del otro lado se encontraba Momoko y Brick algo alejados al parecer acababan de llegar nos miraron sorprendidos y luego yo me voltee hacia Butch y le proporcione un gran golpe

Butch: eso por que maldita razón

Buttercup: uno por no decirme que con esto podía y dos por que me hiciste pasar una vergüenza

Rápido quite mi transformación Miyako y Boomer llegaron Miyako me abrazo dijo que pensaba que jamás saldría de ese lugar yo me estaba muriendo de hambre

Kaoru: que hora es

Momoko: las 4

Kaoru: pero si salimos a las tres llevo una hora encerrada

Butch: si pero no te diste cuenta ya que te la pasaste pensando

Kaoru: me largo-dije enojada y me fui

Paso una semana y obtuve una respuesta de Butch y correspondió mis sentimientos y al parecer Boomer y Miyako salían en secreto y lo que resta de Momoko y Brick pues Brick se sintió traicionado Momoko siguió fingiendo pero no duro mucho ya que se lo confeso a Brick el cual acepto rápidamente al parecer no éramos las únicas que mentían sobre sus sentimientos

**Creo que lo hice lo mas realista que pude pero lo lamento si esta muy corto o muy irónico verán puse que lo primeros que se amaran fueran los azulitos por que es cierto o por lo menos del lado de Bubbles y luego era muy obvio que Buttercup fingiera su forma de ser puse a Blossom como la ultima por el echo de que al ella ser la líder tiene la responsabilidad de siempre actuar como lo que es una heroína y líder de Brick el mismo caso de Butch lo puse que tardo una semana por su forma de ser y por que es un mujeriego a Brick que reacciono fácil ya que el y Blossom fingieron desde hace mucho espero y les gustara**

**Sayo**

**Alice-chan**


End file.
